Twisted Heart
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 15. A romantic picnic between Trent and Kira goes sour when Elsa gets into the mix.
1. Bad Dream And Making A Date

TWISTED HEART

DISCLAIMER\AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long! I've been studyin' for finals and workin' on a different series. But I had an idea for this series that I'd like to take place during Christmas, so I need to get this one up before the Christmas ep. Gragon and the Crangons are mine. Everything else belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: Trent asks Kira out on a date and attempts to make it romantic. However, things quickly go sour when Elsa places a spell on Kira, turning her against him. Can Trent and the other Rangers save Kira before it's too late? Find out next on: _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: BAD DREAM AND MAKING A DATE

Trent Fernandez made a moaning noise as he tossed and turned. He wanted desperately to wake up, but he couldn't. He was trapped in his nightmare.

"No!" With one last cry, he finally awoke. "Whoa. Weird,' he said. Then he got out of bed, got dressed, grabbed his backpack, and went downstairs. He found his adoptive father, Anton Mercer, at the table with breakfast ready.

"Good morning, Trent," Anton greeted.

"Mornin', Dad," Trent responded, sitting down and grabbing a plateful of food.

"Are you okay? You're lookin' a bit pale," Anton noted.

"Weird dream. I'm fine," Trent assured, as he ate. A few minutes later, he had finished and was heading out the door.

"Would you like a ride?" his father queried.

"Won't that make you late?" the boy asked, looking at his watch.

"Trent, it's my company. Remember?" came the response.

"Right," he said. Father and son walked out the door. A few minutes later, they arrived at Reefside High.

"Have a good day, son," Anton stated.

"I will dad," Trent answered. He waved, then walked off.

"Trent!" Hearing someone call his name Trent turned around to see Conner McKnight. Conner and Trent, like the rest of their friends, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Dr. Tommy Oliver, Principal Kimberly Hart, Jason Lee Scott, Zachary "Zack" Taylor, Trini Quan, William "Billy" Cranston, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aiesha Campbell, and Katherine "Kat" Hillard, seemed like regular people. But they all shared a common secret: they were the Power Rangers, defenders of Earth.

"Conner!" Trent called.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Conner wondered, coming up to his friends.

"Nothin' much. Dad just gave me a ride," Trent answered.

"Yeah. How **are** things between you and your dad these days?" Conner wondered.

"Much better now that I don't have to worry about him turning into Mesogog anymore," Trent answered softly.

"No doubt," Conner agreed. The boys laughed as they went to their lockers, where they placed their books.

"Hey, guys," a voice greeted. The two turned around to see Kira.

"Kira," Trent grinned. The two kissed.

"Okay, and this is my cue to bail," Conner stated. Then, he headed for Dr. Oliver's class. Trent and Kira pulled apart.

"Hey, Kira, would you like to join me for a picnic later?" Trent invited.

"Sure. What time?" Kira agreed.

"Say, six o'clock?" Trent checked.

"Perfect," Kira stated. The bell rang and the two hurried away to their class.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Trent's dream is the second subplot for my series, so you will eventually learn what he's dreaming about. The first is Jason's Gold Ranger slip in the previous episode. As the series progresses, both will be seen more.


	2. Plotting

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Meanwhile, in a lab underground, a creature hissed in displeasure. His name was Mesogog.

"How sickening," he said, referring to the scene he and his companions had just witnessed.

"So two more Power Geeks have hooked up," a woman clad in golden armor sneered. Her name was Scorpina.

"Please, let me destroy them," a golden-armored monkey growled. His name was Goldar.

"Every one of our attacks have failed. We need a new approach," Mesogog's partner, Gragon reminded them.

"Master, if you wouldn't mind a suggestion?" a woman adorned in black oozed. Her name was Elsa, and until recently, she had been masquerading the principal of Reefside High.

"What is it, Elsa?" Mesogog queried.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, I have been working on mixing two chemicals together and---"

"Get on with it," Mesogog snarled, putting his face close to hers.

"Simply put, if ingested, it will turn a person mean and nasty, ready to fight anyone and anything," Elsa said quickly.

"Excellent. Do it," Mesogog ordered.

"Right away, my lord," Elsa responded. With that, she disappeared through an invisaportal.


	3. Plan In Motion

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jean: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Butterfly heaven: Thanks I will. Thanks. Me too. In fact, I still watch some franchises.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers is the property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Later that day, Trent was busily getting ready for his date. The food and drinks were ready and had changed into clothes that were a bit nicer than his regular apparel, but Trent was still gathering odds and ends from the kitchen.

"Oh, man, I can't believe this. My first date with Kira and I'm **so** not ready!" he complained. His father laughed.

"Calm down, Trent. Everything will be fine," he assured. Just then, they heard a strange blubbering sound.

"What the---" Father and son watched as some kind of gray clay creatures with stripes on each side of their body and a 'G' in the middle of their chest appeared in the house.

"If everything's gonna be fine, then what are **these** things doing here?" Trent quipped.

"These aren't Tyrannodrones or Triptoids," Anton said in confusion. Trent had only seen these things a few times before and wasn't quite sure what they were called. Putties...wasn't it? One went for Anton, only to be knocked back by Trent.

"Dad! Get outta here!" Trent yelled.

"But I can't just leave you!" Anton protested.

"I'll be all right! I'll call the others!" Trent assured. Seeing that it was pointless to argue, the man took off. At first, Trent was doing all right, but he soon found himself overwhelmed.

"Guys, I'm at my house and I'm being attacked!" he yelled into his communicator. A few seconds later, the rest of the Dino Thunder team was there.

"Gray things!" Conner exclaimed.

"I think they're called 'Putties', Conner," Kira corrected.

"Who cares what they're called! I want 'em out of my house!" Trent yelled, kicking one in the chest. The creature fell apart. Seeing that the 'G' was their weak point, the four Rangers quickly spread out. Unnoticed by any of them, a Putty walked over to the lunch box, opened a sandwich, and spread the chemicals over it. Then, he and the rest of the creatures disappeared.

"O...kay. That was weird," Kira stated.

"No lie," Ethan agreed. Then, Kira groaned in concern.

"Great! I must look so gross!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Not a chance. I think you look beautiful," Trent told her.

"Really?" Kira questioned.

"Yeah," Trent grinned, brushing back a lock of hair.

"Okay, I think we'll leave now," Conner decided. With that, he and Ethan teleported out. Kira and Trent grabbed the preparations and left.


	4. Change Of Heart

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jean: No problem.

Butterfly heaven: Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Trent and Kira sat down on the grass next to the lake.

"This was such a great idea, Trent. It's so beautiful out here," Kira grinned.

"Yeah, it is," Trent responded. Then, "But not as beautiful as you."

"Trent, stop. You're makin' me blush," Kira said, ducking her head with a blush.

"I can't help it. It's the truth," Trent responded. Kira grinned, and then turned to the lunch pail and took out the sandwiches and drinks. Kira handed one sandwich to Trent, and took one for herself. However, she failed to notice the strange discolering on her lettuce. They each began eating. As Kira injested the chemicals, her eyes flashed a deep black, then returned to their normal color.

"So, I was thinking, after this, maybe we could---" Trent's sentence was cut off as Kira lunged at him!


	5. Attacked

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

KimTomPW: Oh, wow! I don't think I've **ever** gotten a review from you before! This is so cool! I can't believe you actually like one of my stories! Thanks. I know what you mean, I could take Kira with either Trent or Conner myself.

Butterfly heaven: Thanks. Here's more.

Jean: Ha ha. That's funny. Guess you'll just have to read and find out.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Trent grunted from the sudden impact.

"Kira!" he exclaimed.

"You're mine, Ranger!" Kira shouted.

"Kira! What the heck?" Trent shouted. He kneed her in the gut and pushed her aside. Then, he jumped to his feet, as did Kira. She threw a kick, which Trent quickly blocked. This went on for a few minutes. Kick, block, punch, block.

"Why don't you just give up?" Kira asked in frustration.

"Why don't **you** just calm down?" Trent tossed back. For an answer, Kira just opened her mouth and let out her Ptera-Scream. Trent groaned and covered his ears. Then, he did the only thing he could do: he morphed.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" he cried.

"So that's the way you wanna play it?" Kira sneered. "Fine," she agreed. Then, "Dino Thunder Power up!" The two continued their fight. However, it ended with Trent on the ground and unmorphed. He groaned.

"See ya later, Ranger," Kira sneered. Then teleported away. With another groan, Trent touched his communicator.

"Guys...we got a big problem," he said, then fell into unconsciousness. 


	6. Theory

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

KimTomPW: Hey, I'm just glad you read 'em. About not updating, well there was school, and I've also started a couple of other series. Glad you like this. Here's more.

Butterfly heaven: Thanks. 'Cuz Trent was being a bit of a smart alec when he said that line.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Trent moaned.

"He's coming around. Thank goodness," a voice said in relief.

"Hailey?" he asked, opening his eyes to see the other Rangers. Hailey Johnston and Kimberly helped him up. As they did so, Trent realized that they were all in in the Command Center.

"What happened? Did I faint again?" Trent wondered.

"Don't you remember? You called us, saying Kira attacked you," Hailey reminded him.

"Vaguely. My head's spinning," Trent answered.

"What exactly do you remember?" Rocky questioned.

"Kira and I were having a picnic by the lake, we ate some sandwiches, and then she freaked out on me," Trent answered.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Hailey asked.

"Uh---not really," Trent responded after thinking for a few minutes.

"Sounds like some sort of spell to me," Adam stated.

"Yeah. Maybe I should check out those sandwhiches," Billy agreed. With that, he teleported the meal from its spot at the lake. He ran the scanner over the food.

"Did you find anything?" Conner wondered.

"Kid, give him time," Jason said. Billy looked at them.

"I've found something," he announced.


	7. Discovering The Spell

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Butterfly heaven: Thanks. Glad you like it.

Jean (ch 5): Thanks.

BiccaBoo: New reviewer. Yay! Cute handle. Glad you like how I'm portraying them. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

"What? What?" the others asked, crowding around. Jason saw Billy's panicked look and quickly took charge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Give him some room," he told them, pushing a couple of them back.

"Sorry, Billy," Trini apologized sheepishly. Then, "What'd ya find?"

"The chemicals are quite familiar," Billy said.

"They are?" Kimberly queried.

"Yes," Billy responded. "Tommy, Jason, do you guys remember when Rita's shark monster turned you against each other?" he continued.

"Like we can forget?" Tommy quipped.

"Well, the chemicals in the sandwich are similar to what the shark monster's fin was made out of," Billy told them.

"So...we get Kira back, how?" Conner queried. Before anybody could answer, the alarm blared.


	8. Breaking The Spell And Killing A Monster

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

BiccaBoo: Thanks. Oh, I remember it well. Just wish I still had it. Glad you're enjoying it.

KimTomPW: You know, I'm not sure of that, myself. I think they had to work together or somethin'. Thanks. Hey, just go with your inspiration. If none comes, don't feel pressured to update.

Butterfly heaven: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the monster.

"Great. Now what?" Conner exclained.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha yelled.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" Ethan wondered.

"Kira and a monster are wrecking downtown Reefside!" Alpha told them.

"Oh, no," Trini said worriedly.

"We gotta stop her," Rocky determined.

"Right," the others agreed.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy shouted.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Rocky, Adam, Adam, and Katherine called.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Ethan and Conner cried.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent added.

"Tigerzord!" Tommy hailed.

"Mastodon!" Zack yelled.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly cried.

"Triceratops!" Billy exclaimed.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini summoned.

"Trannosaurus!" Jason finished. However, instead of his regular stance of placing a hand behind his back and then grabbing his morpher, his sequence had suddenly gone into the formation for the Gold Ranger powers.

"What the---" However, the Red Ranger had no time to wonder. The Yellow Dino Ranger and the monster charged.

"Kira, snap out of it!" the Blue Dino Ranger shouted. However, she didn't stop her assault. The monster made a beeline for the White Dino Ranger, who cried out in pain from the impact. The monster cackled.

"You're mine," the monster sneered. The Yellow Dino Ranger paused and stared at the two fighters. She shook her head, attempting to clear it.

"Trent!" she shouted. She tackled the monster, who yelled in pain and surprise.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, freak!" she snapped.

"All right, let's bring 'em together!" the Red Dino Ranger exclaimed. With that, the Rangers called forth the Z-Rex Blaster and the Power Cannon. This resulted in the monster's destruction. Everyone laughed.


	9. Back To Normal

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

BiccaBoo: Thanks. Glad you liked it. Yes, Trent in danger did break the spell. A true love kinda thing.

Butterfly heaven: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Later that day, Kira nervously walked into Hailey's Cyberspace.

"Hey, Kira," Hailey greeted.

"Hey," Kira responded.

"You all right?" Hailey asked in concern.

"I just---I---" Before she could continue, the others trooped in.

"Hey, Kira!" Conner greeted jubilantly.

"Hi, guys," Kira said, smiling nervously.

"You all right?" Conner questioned in concern.

"Trent, what I did to you---" Kira began to apologize.

"Hey, we're solid," Trent interrupted.

"Even after---" Kira began.

"Everything you did?" Tommy finished for her. Kira went to say something, then looked at her mentor in surprise.

"I asked something like that once," he explained. "And then I was teleported to the Command Center where I got a communicator," he recalled. Further conversation was stalled when Hailey brought out a tray of smoothies.

"Here you go. On the house," she announced.

"Cool," Ethan grinned.

"Hey, I'm down with that," Rocky approved.

"Of course you are," Katherine teased. Everyone laughed as he glared.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: Christmas is coming and the Rangers are helping to make sure the holidays are special. However, Mesogog and his friends decide to ruin it by kidnapping Ethan. Will he be rescued in time to share Christmas with his parents? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!


End file.
